It was so terrifying
by Tendencies' Wrath
Summary: Dreams are meant for more than just showing a person's greatest desire or fear, they also serve to warn about a possible event in the future, if the images are interpreted correctly. Natsu, poor Natsu, didn't have the time to even think about the dream for a third time. NatZa, of course. Random point in time.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters; they belong to the one and only Hiro Mashima.**

**I do own the idea for the fic though.**

* * *

**It was so terrifying.**

_(A TW original fan-fiction story.)_

* * *

He knew it was a nightmare. It just couldn't be true.

He was sure that, the last time he checked, he used a means of protection to prevent this from happening…

…seems like he should have used two or three more instead.

"Daddy!"

"I'm hungry!"

"Let's play!"

There was just no freaking way this could be happening!

It happened all too soon!

'I'm pretty sure we did it yesterday!' He yelled to his insides in a rush of panic, not knowing how to address the situation in front of him…

…more like the three situations in front of him.

"Rob! Stop hitting your sister!" He called for his oldest and found him bothering his youngest. He turned to the middle one and he saw him crying near the fridge, wanting to eat some sweet he found but couldn't get because his father told him to wait for dinner and their mother's return. "Simon! Get Nova and go to your rooms! Rob! Pick up the toys and store them away!"

"Awwwwwwwwww~ c'mon! I wanna play some more!" Rob said as he ran around the living room with his toys clutched tightly against his chest. His long and bright pink hair glistening under the artificial light of the house while his father tried to catch him before…

"I'm home – What the…!? Natsu!" A woman yelled from the entrance, her firm and loud steps ticking a slow doomsday for the pink-haired man now standing alone in the main hall. His son ran away as soon as he heard the voice of his mother.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god…" Natsu prayed quickly to all the gods he knew by name, and some of the celestial spirits too. Hey, one never knows if Virgo will appear from nowhere and dig a hole for you to hide or run away. "Let it be a dream, let it be dream, let it be dream!"

The stomps were becoming closer, yes, but…

…he was sure the main door and the main hall were in the same part of the house…

…how come she was taking so long…?

"Natsu! Wake up and open the door!"

Said young man woke up with a start and a heavy sweat; fumbling over his hammock before this one spun in its suspended air and kept him locked inside like a chrysalis before twisting backwards and releasing him face first with a loud thud over the floor.

He rubbed his sore nose, sitting in a cross-legged position to later rub his throbbing temple. He just... he just didn't have a dream of what his and his girlfriend's life together would be, did he? That would be weird. Especially when considering how many kids they had. Heck, they were all the same age for what he managed to remember, so did that mean they were going to have triplets?

No thank you, he was too young with many adventures to enjoy and complete before ever thinking of settling down and having a heritage.

And he was certain his girlfriend thought the same; if not, she would not ask him to _be careful_ whenever one of their _special training sessions _happened to occur, right? Yeah, he thought the same.

"Natsu! Open the door, now or…!"

His head jerked up in warning when the knocks became stronger and as such, he hurried his way to the door, tripping twice before managing to grab the doorknob and open the entry to his humble house.

What greeted him was the beautiful sight of his scarlet haired girlfriend, a bit angry for the late response but now she was smiling in relief at seeing him awake and… well, there.

Why such thing?

"Hi, Erza, what's going on?" Natsu asked in clear worry, knowing her good enough to detect something off in her character.

They would normally meet in the road leading to the guild, pretend they were arriving at the same time and that nothing was going on between them.

Yeah, things were awkward when discussing if telling their friends about their more than friendly relationship.

"O-oh, well, y-y-you see, I happened to be around and… I thought of… checking if everything around here was… okay." She answered slowly, eyeing the man and the interior of his house, seeing his confused and not convinced face besides the disaster behind him that he dared to call home.

"Uhm, well, everything okay here… I guess." He quickly remembered the dream he had, and, being an honest boyfriend as he was, he told the woman what happened just a few instants before her arrival.

His story seemed to have an effect on her, though he could not tell if it was good or bad.

Erza left pretty clear she didn't want anything beyond their relationship of two, for now.

Though, why was she crying in happiness?

"Oh, Natsu~" she lunged and hugged him so strong he felt the air leaving his lungs and his spine cracking. What was up with her? "That's just wonderful!"

"H-Huh? How so?" He asked after regaining his breath and getting a bit away from her to look into her joyful and tearful eyes.

"Natsu… remember last month?"

Of course he did, it was a week long and it was the best they had in a long time after being away because of missions or appearances in front of the others.

"O-okay, then I can say it to you without any worries." Erza took a deep breath and steadied herself before her man, looking nervously at his still confused face before blurting out the words that made Natsu's head feel like he didn't wake up completely that morning.

"I'm pregnant."

Three minutes of silence passed.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?"

**The end.**

* * *

**AN: Mad laughing aside, let's make these stories a short series of sorts, shall we?**

**Let's enjoy it while I have the time, and imagination to write it.**

**Saludos.**


End file.
